For the record…
by MasqueradeGirl
Summary: Excerpt“And for the record I have done nothing with Draco Malfoy.” !ONESHOT! Hermione and Draco are in the library planning the Christmas ball and Ron quickly spoils the calm between them. A little bit of christmas holiday fluff! HGDM Non HBP.


**For the record…**

**By Masquerade Girl**

**Summary:** Excerpt-"And for the record I have done nothing with Draco Malfoy."- !ONESHOT! Hermione and Draco are in the library planning the Christmas ball and Ron quickly spoils the calm between them. A little bit of holiday fluff! HGDM Non HBP.

**A/N:** i know i haven't done anything on Pride and Prejudice-Thier Story... I've just finished my other story in my old account, Mr & Mrs Smith and i've had a bit of writers block and this story came to me one day on the bus to my friends house... i hope you enjoy it and i will get back to Pride and Prejudice very soon

**&&&In the Library&&&**

Hermione stared out the window and watched Harry and Ginny play in the snow and Ron, Dean, Neville and Semus all join in very quickly.

Sighing she turned her gaze away from the window and the playful frolicking that was occurring just beyond the tips of her grasp as per usual and focused her attention back on the situation at hand.

"Malfoy," she growled once more "will you just for merlins sake choose a god-damn theme for the ball."

Quickly glancing to see if she had but had a slight effect on the blonde ferret her hopes were crushed when all she saw was that ever familiar smirk dancing across his face.

"And why should I do that Granger?" he replied feigning a hurt expression "I though that you enjoyed this time _alone_ with me"

Hermione decided to continue on a usual and just finish what she had called Malfoy here to help her with, the plans for the Christmas Ball.

When they had been announced as Head Boy and Head Girl Hermione had promised Dumbledore that she would maintain civility between the two of them no matter what. Though after the incident last week it had been proving to be harder than she thought.

"Malfoy will you please just help me with the final touches and then this will be the last thing we have to deal with until after Winter Break." Hermione quickly stated as her eyes once more darted to his face prepared to face yet another smirk and for once surprisingly there was no smirk, come to mention it there was nothing registering on his face save for the angry look in his story blue eyes.

"Malfoy…hello… are you in there?" Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of his face to wake him.

The suddenly a voice from behind Hermione caused her to jump in her seat.

"What are you still doing here Mione?" the voice said.

Hermione half smiled as she realised why Malfoy had been acting like he had before.

"why hello Ron, I'm nearly finished if you give Malfoy and me just a few minutes and then I'll be right out" she mumbled back as she shuffled a few papers and tried to appear busy so Ron may for once in his life get the message and just _leave_.

"Oh sure Mione," he replied cheerfully as he hissed her on the cheek, much to Hermione's disgust "I'll just wait for you outside."

"oh no Ron go back and have fun with the guys I shouldn't be too long here and then I just have to drop my things off in the heads dorm I don't want to keep you away from them" she replied as smiled as if to reinforce this more to herself that to Ron.

"Are you sure Mione?" he replied "I don't know why you trust this ferret as much as you do…" he quickly began to head along his usual path of insulting Malfoy every single time they met.

Once glace by Hermione at Malfoy saw that he would not take much of this before he went over the edge.

"Ron, I am only doing what Dumbledore has asked a I do hope that you will grow up and stop using third year insults and realise that Malfoy has not said one word back to you once this year except when you insults have gone too far even for me."

This quickly silenced Ron, though Hermione knew it would not be fore long.

"Oh I see Hermione," Ron said as his eyes grew dark "did I interrupt something here? I mean I thought it was alright for a girl's boyfriend to check up on her once and a while and want to spend a bit more time with her than she does with the enemy."

Hermione snapped at this accusation of Ron's.

"Get out now Ron and don't bother about dinner tonight." Before Ron could begin to argue again she put her hand up to silence him.

"And for the record I have done nothing with Draco Malfoy." She stated before waving him off as if he were but a subject of hers.

Hermione's eyes did not leave her parchment until she heard the slamming of the door, signalling that Ron had left.

"Well where were we?" she quickly asked Malfoy with even less enthusiasm than before.

When finally gave in and looked up at Malfoy due to the lack of response the look that met her startled her. His eyes were hungry looking and lustful, causing Hermione to sink into her chair in partial fear.

Hermione watched as the smirk on Malfoy's face grew, "well…" he began and he sat up in his chair before moving the chair closer to hers "you were complaining about theme's for the Christmas Ball before that idiot which you refer to as a boyfriend disrupted your little rant, insulted me and then you threw him out of here…"

He paused which only caused Hermione to squirm in discomfort of his sudden piercing gaze which she could not seem to avoid.

"Now…" he said as if almost a whisper and his hand slowly crept up to touch her cheek, "now… you need to let go and forget about Weasley… you could do so much better…" then he stopped to Hermione's surprise.

Quickly he stood, "a masquerade would be good for a theme and I know that you are a goody-two-shoes and all and will not go with me but perhaps just one dance Hermione?" he asked and after one look Hermione felt any anger she held against him melt away at the vulnerable sight he appeared to be in.

Then Hermione realised he was waiting for her to say something in return, though her voice did not seem to want to work and all Hermione could do was open and close her mouth in response like a goldfish.

Then a thought struck her "Malfoy if you tell me why Ron came to breakfast last Wednesday, I know you had something to do with it. If you tell me the truth, then I will have the last dance with you." Hermione quickly stated.

Malfoy paused slightly but only for a moment and then he told her the words of truth that he knew she would never if she waned the truth then she would get the truth.

"Granger… he's cheating on you with Brown" once the words were out there was no going back.

Hermione felt as if her heart had been wrenched out of her very body and smashed onto the table in front of her to add to the pain.

"You know what Malfoy" Hermione replied "forget the dance…"

Malfoy hung his head in defeat, was it really too much for her to believe him just this once when he was telling the truth.

Then he felt her hand gently push his head up until their eyes met, and suddenly the room felt a whole lot hotter…

"I could tell something was up but you've just confirmed it…" Hermione smiled "Malfoy… if you would still like to go with me to the Christmas Ball I would really like that as in about two minutes I am about to become single when I get my hands on that no good little…"

That was as far as she got before Malfoy's lips captured her own in a mind blowing kiss.

"Yes I would not mind at all Hermione Granger" he whispered in her ear "but I shouldn't keep you here for I think you have a little unfinished business with you soon to be ex-boyfriend I believe."

"Oh heck he can wait…" Hermione replied as she returned Malfoy's favour and took his lips wit hers.

Hermione had been truthful to Ron all along, even though he would claim she had not. Until that point…for the record… she had never done anything with Draco Malfoy. Though it wasn't long after everyone had returned from winter break that Ginny caught them…together…in the snow and Draco's proposal at the graduation ceremony had caused both delight of their friends and family and disgust from one lonely boy…

…Ron Weasley...

**The End.**


End file.
